ask the gangs kamichama chara
by rikatotokari-chan
Summary: ask the two gangs from kamichama karin and shugo chara. you can litterally ask them! im very sorry but i might be updating late and please no flames warning: alittle lemon hear and there reason why karin h and amu h have the spot light is because they are the main characters in the animes
1. ask the karin gang

hanon- pink roze girl: **bold**

Gwen- coolbreeze09: underlined

dears:_ italics_

other people(people from anime): normal

thinking:**_bold underlined__ italic__s_**

decarian and kamron- normal

dis: i only own a the plot and my oc**_  
_**

* * *

**hanon:ok this my first collaboration so be nice please. and no flames please.****  
**

Gwen: you hurt her i will be on you

**hanon: a****greato (A/N thank you) **

_Kazune: kiss Karin_

_Micchi: Kiss Himeka_

_Himeka: Eat a bug(after kissing micchi)_

jinn: Make a fool of himself for 5 minutes then pour water over his head

_**hanon: they don't know what they are into when they hear my dears that they have to**_** do**_**  
**_

Karin what I DON'T WANT TO KISS THAT BIG SELFLESS BIG EGO JERK!

kazune: HOW DO YOU THINK I FE-(hanon pushes kazune to kiss Karin and Karin is stunned)

micchi:uhh well i guess i don't have to complain cause i go out with himeka(kisses himeka)

after himeka and micchi kissed, himeka: oh who came up with this idea? i don't want to eat bugs!

Gwen: sorry himeka but you have to AND JINN IF YOU THINK YOUR GETTING OUT OF THIS BY PLAYING DEAD THEN I WILL SURELY HURT YOU!

decarian and kamron: uhh did we interrupt anything?

**hanon: decarian!?(face goes a little light pink)oh uhh you didn't interrupt anything!**

Gwen: kamron!?(face goes a little light pink)oh uhh you didn't interrupt anything!

(hanon and Gwen says there previous lines together)

decarian and kamron: phew

jinn: guess its my turn...

5 mins later...

jinn pours water over his head.

jinn:that was annoying

himeka: ewwwwww gross the bug i ate was

**hanon: you two boys(kamron and decarian) have to take part in my dare...  
**

decarian and kamron: WHAT!?

**hanon: yep hehehehe**

_kazune: sing gummy bear_**  
**

_Karin: seduce(not taking off your cloths)kazune  
_

_himeka: touch micchi's ab-mussels to try to make him moan(without cloth(something i read in a himicchi ff randomly))  
_

_micchi: embarrass yourself to himeka  
_

_jinn: kiss a boy you know that is not micchi or kazune  
_

_kamron: kiss Gwen  
_

_decarian: confess to the girl you hate  
_

**hanon: that is cool**

Gwen: its not cool its embarrass-(silenced with kamrons' lips) mmm

everyone: awwwww

Karin:any way WHY THE Fcking HELL DO I HAVE TO SEDUCE KAZUNE!?

**hanon: its a dare so... get on with it**

Karin: fine! humph

a light bulb appears above karins head

Karin: kazune~ please sing gummy bear~ pweeze?

kazunes face goes bright red.

kazune: h-h-hai karin

hanon:(clapping and giggling non stop)good idea Karin i guess your not as dumb as i thought

kazune:hear i go;GUMMY BEAR SONG:

oh I'm a gummy bear

yes I'm a gummy bear

oh I'm a yummy, tummy, funny, lucky gummy bear

i'm a jelly bear

cause i'm a gummy bear

oh i'm a movin' groovin' jamin' singin' gummy bear

oh yh

gummy gummy gummy gummy gummy bear

gummy gummy gummy gummy gummy bear

bai ding ba dolli party

bamm bing ba party

breding ba doli party party pop

bai ding ba dolli party

bamm bing ba party

breding ba doli party party pop

oh i'm a gummy bear

yes i'm a gummy bear

oh i'm a yummy, tummy, funny, lucky gummy bear

i'm a jelly bear

cause i'm a gummy bear

oh i'm a movin' groovin' jamin' singin' gummy bear

oh yh

ba ba bidubidubi yum yum

ba ba bidubidubi yum yum

ba ba bidubidubi yum yum

three times you can bite me

ba ba bidubidubi yum yum

ba ba bidubidubi yum yum

ba ba bidubidubi yum yum

three times you can bite me

gummy gummy gummy gummy gummy bear

gummy gummy gummy gummy gummy bear

ai ding ba dolli party

bamm bing ba party

breding ba doli party party pop

bai ding ba dolli party

bamm bing ba party

breding ba doli party party pop

oh i'm a gummy bear

yes i'm a gummy bear

oh i'm a yummy, tummy, funny, lucky gummy bear

i'm a jelly bear

cause i'm a gummy bear

oh i'm a movin' groovin' jamin' singin' gummy bear

oh i'm a gummy bear

yes i'm a gummy bear

oh i'm a yummy, tummy, funny, lucky gummy bear

i'm a jelly bear

cause i'm a gummy bear

oh i'm a movin' groovin' jamin' singin' gummy bear

oh i'm a gummy bear

yes i'm a gummy bear

oh i'm a yummy, tummy, funny, lucky gummy bear

i'm a jelly bear

cause i'm a gummy bear

oh i'm a movin' groovin' jamin' singin' gummy bear

oh yh

party pop party pop party pop

kazune: that was embarrassing!

hanon yeah but funny

himeka: uhh can i skip mine uhh its kind of out of my character(face going red)

hanon ok yes you can but micchi don't try to wriggle out of this

Gwen: yeah. and sorry i haven't been around a lot i have been trying to capture the 'others'

**hanon ohh good**

decarian ok my turn  
saaya i like you!... not! done.

hanon Gwen Karin kazune jinn himeka micchi and kamron:well thats understandable...

a voice out of no where: i hate you too!

every one:...who? was that?

jinn: anyway (kisses kamron) blegh (throws up food from this morning)

**hanon: any way thats it for now stay tuned for 'ask the gang shugo chara' both me and Gwen has charas; my chara is called:**

**saphire**

**and Gwens chara is called:**

**ruby**

**goodbye until next chappy minna!**

**peace \/ \/**


	2. ask the amu gang

hanon - pink roze girl - **bold**

gwen - coolbreeze09 - underlined

dears - _italics_

thinking - _**bold underlined**_**_ italics_**

everyone else - normal

dis: i do not own anything exept the plot and my oc!

* * *

**hanon: ok Mina (everyone) let me say that there will only be dears or questions no truths ok just saying**

Gwen *pouts because she wants to do other things*

**hanon: also the next happy is where the kamichama gang and shugo chara gang comes clashing togeter!**

Gwen: we also have charas!

sapphire: i'm hear and yo every body! im hanon-chans chara or her would be self

ruby: i'm hear too so don't forget me please. im gwen-chans chara or her would be self

sayaa: uh what's a chara? i want one too!

amu: well guess what. you can't have one reason why...you need to-*mouth is covered by hanon and gwen*

**hanon: dont spill it out to people who are like her. kay**

amu: oops sorry ehehehehe...

tadase: amu how many times have almost blown our cover?!

amu: im sorry ok sheesh

tadase: you better be!

ikuto: now now tadagay don't be mean to my amu-koi ok also i brought condoms*shows pack of condoms*

the girls scream and hide their eyes except hanon who adverts her eyes

tadase: ikuto-nii-chan don't show the girls!

ikuto: why not hanon knows what they are

**hanon: so what!? im still young and never had _that _yet so of couse i would look away! and for pervs out there don't try to get lucky!**

*some pervs: aw*

miki: wheres yoru?

yoru: im right hear*standing on ikutos sholder*

miki *blushes* ah o-ok

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOX

saphire: okedoke then well i got a few questions:

amu: do you like tadase?

ikuto: do you think tadase is gay?

sayaa: who do you like most; ikuto or tadase?

tadase: do you really like amu-chan?

miki: why did you blush just then?

yoru:would you like to go out with miki if you had the chance?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXO

yoru: *blushes*a-ano... do i relly have to answer the question?

saph (im calling her saph for now): yes you do

yoru*blushing like mad* a-ah o-ok then a-ano... hai

miki:*blushing* r-really?

yoru:*blushing*hai

miki:*blushing* yay!*kisses yoru*

yoru:*stunned*

amu: anyway no i do NOT like tadase he's too mean and hard on me

tadase: HEY IM DOING IT FOR THE SAKE OF THE GARDIANS OK! a-and for my question...w-well im not sure i like amu in that way

ikuto: yes to put it simply for i do think he's gay

sayaa: i like tadase more ahhhh~ tadase-sama~

miki :i think you already know the answer to my question anyway so is that all?

hanon im afraid it is and its my night time! nightty night!

oh yes karin also has a chara called pumkin

and please reviw for any questions you want to ask.

there might be futer little lemons...hehehee

**also: expodinghead.**

**one WHAT THE HELL HAVE I DONE WRONG!? TELL ME IN A WAY THAT I CAN UNDER STAND! PLEASE! because i have no idea what i have done wrong and i can not find any of the 'rules' you have used and/or told me.**


End file.
